rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лес Невозвращения
Лес Невозвращения (англ. Forest of No Return) — четвертый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 15 июля 2018 года. Синопсис Перевод = Когда друзья теряются в таинственном Лесу Невозвращения, они должны полагаться на помощь таинственной Адиры. |-| Оригинал = When the gang gets lost in the mysterious Forest of No Return, they must rely on the mysterious Adira as their guide. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Юджин прогоняет волков Друзья бегут от стаи волков, но заходят в тупик и уже начинают прощаться с жизнью. Однако благодаря навыкам Юджина им удается прогнать враждебно настроенных животных и выжить: в следствие этого Юджин становится главным проводником группы, однако через некоторое время их дом на колёсах подъезжает к глубокому болоту. Юджин предлагает друзья объехать его, но неожиданно появившаяся Адира спиливает огромное дерево, растущее рядом с трясиной, и предлагает проехать по нему, дабы пересечь топь. 200px|thumb|right|Лес Невозвращения Друзья, после короткого совещания, решают принять идею Адиры и проехать по дереву. На другой стороне болота они попадают в Лес Невозвращения — волшебный лес, который населён необычными существами и постоянно изменяется: все объекты в лесу периодически меняются местами. Адира вновь предлагает друзьям свою помощь: у неё есть специальная карта для передвижения по лесу. Однако Юджин, который всё ещё является проводником друзей, отказывается от помощи. 200px|thumb|left|Друзья после первого круга по лесу Друзья начинают свой путь по лесу под предводительством Юджина, однако через некоторое время они возвращаются в тоже место, с которого начали свой путь. Друзья недовольны руководством Фицерберта и предлагают ему принять помощь Адиры, но он вновь отказывается. Продолжая свой путь они начинают попадать в различные трудности: перед ними появляются горы, неожиданно начинается дождь. Все эти препятствия друзья преодолевают с помощью Адиры и Юджин начинает завидовать ей. 200px|thumb|right|Третий круг по лесу На следующее утро друзья практически достигают конца леса: им осталось пройти только лишь через гейзеры. Адира призывает всех идти в обход, так как если они пройдут прямо, то вновь попадут в начало леса. Юджин, несмотря на это, проводит всех через гейзеры и, как предсказывала Адира, они попадают в самое начало. Все злятся на Фицерберта, но он всё равно планирует вести друзей дальше по лесу, полагаясь на свою интуицию. 200px|thumb|left|Юджин и Адира Однако, этому не суждено случиться: Юджин неожиданно падает в один из порталов леса Невозвращения и попадает в его конечную точку. Там он всё таки достает карту Адиры и выходит из леса, где встречает её саму. Юджин извиняется перед Адирой за своё упрямство и они возвращаются за своими друзьями обратно в лес. 200px|thumb|right|Друзья и гигантские пауки В это время все остальные попадают на поляну с огромными красивыми цветами, однако это оказываются замаскировавшиеся гигантские пауки, которые нападают на друзей. Неожиданно появившиеся Юджин и Адира спасают всех от пауков и уводят к очередному порталу, который ведёт к выходу из леса. 200px|thumb|left|Друзья прощаются с Адирой Друзья наконец-то выбираются из леса и находят свой дом на колёсах: один из порталов перенёс его за пределы леса. Адира вновь покидает Рапунцель и её друзей, а они продолжают свой путь по пути из чёрных камней... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Юджин Фицерберт * Адира Второстепенные персонажи * Рапунцель * Кассандра * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Ногокрюк * Коротышка * Паскаль * Максимус * Фидела Галерея Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона